A Stocking Surprise
by ImaginativeDramasaur
Summary: Just a little fluffy, Christmas themed Phan fic as a present for my new friend ijustlovemesomefriedchicken! Dan comes home to find Phil entangled in Christmas lights, but that's not the only surprise of the night.


It was Christmas Eve, yet I was alone. And in an intriguing predicament. I currently was lying halfway under the rave tree, my legs entangled in the lights. Dan had dinner with his family tonight because we were going to my parents' tomorrow for Christmas dinner. I couldn't go with him though as I had some work to finish up at Radio 1, which has caused me to be alone, entangled in our Christmas tree.

When I arrived home from work, the flat was dark as I forgot to leave some lights on. I went into the lounge to turn on the light, but I couldn't see and I tripped over a cord attached to the tree. The tree then toppled over on me. And as it was only 8, I knew Dan wouldn't be home for a few hours and all of our friends were busy, so I was stuck. I began to fumble with some apps on my phone until I slowly fell asleep.

X.

"Phil I'm home! Phillll? Where is my beautiful boyfriend?"

What were those sounds that awoke me?

"Seriously, Phil, where are- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh my god Phil! What happened?"

I now know what they were. I open my eyes to see my boyfriend laughing his ass off, as he sees me stuck under the tree. I check my phone. It was 12 am. I have been stuck here, and asleep for four hours and Now my legs ache from the tree being on top of them.

"Can you help me get out of the tree before it becomes story time?"

"Hahahahaha. Yeah hold on." Dan puts down his stuff, which I notice for some reason has a fluffy red stocking with them. "Okay, so what exactly happened," he asked as he began to untangle me.

"Well, when I left for work, I didn't think I would be there as long as I was so I didn't leave any lights on. When I got home, the flat was complete dark. As I headed into the lounge to turn the light on, I tripped over one of the light strand cords, which then caused the tree to kinda fall on me. So I have been here for the past four hours waiting for you to come home to help me out."

Finishing untangling me, Dan began to get up and kissed my forehead, "Hahaha. You are so clumsy. But now that I was your prince in shining armor, we need to fix the tree. I have presents to put under it!"

On that note, we started putting up the tree back up. Rehanging baubles, stranding the lights, and putting the star back on top. Dan talked about how his dinner with his parents went and that they sent their best wishes to me. When he finished, Dan ran off saying he was going to grab the presents, grabbing the stocking on his way out. What was in that stocking? I kept wondering about the mysterious stocking on my way to grab the presents I bought for Dan. But when I walked back into the lounge, the scene had completely changed.

Dimmed lighting, with candles lit all around the lounge, and a slow, melodic version of "Baby, It's Cold Outside," playing in the background, Dan stood in the of the lounge in his tuxedo. "May I have this dance?"

"Um, sure," I said as I walked towards him. He grabbed my waist and I put my arms around his shoulders. "Dan, what's going on?"

"Shhhh. Just dance to the music." As we stood there dancing Dan started to speak in a very serious, but loving tone. "All my life, all I ever wanted was to find someone who could be my best friend, yet also be more. When I was younger, I always imagined myself with a beautiful girl, but when I met you, all of that changed. I always knew I was bi, and I always thought I would end up with a woman, but you changed everything. As our friendship blossomed into a beautiful relationship, I realized that you were the person I had been looking for all my life. You're my best friend, but your also my confident, the person I come to when I'm sad, my lover, my something more. My everything."

I had listened intently and I was confused on where he was going with this. Could he be- no he wouldn't do that. Not tonight anyways. Dan then let go of me and went to grab the stocking, which was now hanging from the mantle. What does this stocking have to do with anything? Dan walked back over to me and handed me the seemingly empty stocking. "So I got you a present... Look inside."

In the stocking I found a small black box with a tiny red bow on it. I took the lid off of the box to find a silver ring. "Dan, what is this?"

Taking the box out of my hands, he then held my hands in his own and got down on one knee. "Phil, you're my everything and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And this Christmas I wanted to give you one thing, and one thing only. My heart. Phil, will you take my heart and hand in marriage?"

I stood there stunned. I was speechless, yet I knew all the words I wanted to say. Yes, A MILLION TIMES YES, but I still couldn't speak. It took me a few second before I could regain my composure. "Of course Dan! Of course I will marry you!" I said as I got on my knees and kissed him with as much passion as I could in that moment. When we broke away from the kiss, he went and grabbed the ring.

"Look inside."

When I looked, I saw an engraving. "Dan and Phil 25-12-13. Dan, oh my god you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should. Now may I?" Dan then took the ring and placed on my left ring finger And we embraced. Dan suddenly broke our hug, and took my hand. He walked us into our hallway where we had hung the mistletoe. He kissed me once again. "I love you Phil," he said after we broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Dan. And Merry Christmas my love," I said as I took his hand and lead him off to our bedroom.

**Well hello everyone. It has been a looooooonnnnnggggg time since I have written anything or updated anything. But this was my Christmas fic for ijustlovemesomefriedchicken. Yes I know it's almost two weeks late. And yes, I'm busy, but I also procrastinate. I apologize for that, but better late then never, am I right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. And Happy belated Holidays! Also I apologize for the weird formatting as typed this on my iPad. **

**? Kate**


End file.
